<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day and Night by Myst3ryNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876470">Day and Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst3ryNight/pseuds/Myst3ryNight'>Myst3ryNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2B9S - Freeform, 9S2B - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Love, Mythology - Freeform, Origin of Lunar Tear, Origin of Moonphases, Origin of Seasons, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst3ryNight/pseuds/Myst3ryNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 2 merfolk fall in love - and their seemingly impossible love changes the World.</p>
<p>(This is a very fairy-tale like story, inspired by my love for 2B and 9S, and for mermaids. Hope you like it!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B &amp; 9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day and Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a merboy. And although all the merfolk was incredible, this one wasn’t just any merboy. Among the creatures of the Sea, he was the God of the Day. The day sky was his domain, its blue, the Ocean he swam on. His scaly fishtail had the colors of the sun: light yellow and bright red and vivid orange, and all the colors the sun in the day sky could have. His eyes were blue like the ocean sky he swam on, and his hair had the pure white of the sunny days’ clouds. His voice was melodic and beautiful, and his singing was what gave sounds to the day – the chirping of the birds, the dolphins’ frolic, the whales’ chant, and all the sounds that can be heard during the day. Every day, he swam up to the sky, moving away the darkness to bring light to the World. He was light-hearted and cheerful; and enjoyed playing with the clouds, sculpting them in all sorts of shapes, smiling when the wind blew them away, giving him the chance to start over and play again.</p>
<p>The little merboy, God of the Day, was also curious. Every day, he swam his way through the dark sky to bring the light, but he never knew who brought the darkness when he swam back into the watery Ocean to rest at the end of every day. It had to be this way, for there is no day in the darkness, and no night in the light. One day, he decided to stay a little longer to satisfy his curiosity and, at last, to see who was the one that brought the Night. He saw the black cloak of the Night approaching, and when it touched his light, it became soft purple, lilac and deep orange, as mixing with the colors of his tail. Still, he didn’t see who was bringing the Night, he was still too high on the sky, and darkness wouldn’t come while he kept there. So he dove back into the Ocean, his curiosity unsatisfied, decided to wait a little more the next day. That night, his dreams were colorful, and they had the new colors he had seen before.</p>
<p>The next day he waited a bit more but couldn’t see anything in the darkness, not while he was high on the sky, for there wasn’t a day in the dark, and no night in the light. So he dove a bit more into the Ocean, noticing that, as more he plunged, more the darkness could approach, bringing the Night. And the more it came closer, the more their colors mingled, forming new and beautiful ones: purple, violet, golden, and many shades of red, and yellow and orange. He thought it was beautiful; and wanted to know who was painting the sky with him. So he dove a bit more into the Ocean, then a bit more, gradually plunging deeper, until he was barely above the water. Then he saw her, the mermaid who brought the Night.</p>
<p>She was the Goddess of the Night, and her tail had all the colors it could has - black, and dark purple, and dark blue, and all the dark colors that painted the night sky. Stars shimmered on her tail like diamonds, and as swam through the sky, she spread the stars over the Night. Her hair had the color of the moon, and her eyes were blue silvered like the moonlight. Her singing was soft and shy, yet having a subtle stoic tone, and her singing was what gave sounds to the Night - the warble of nightingales, the howl of the wolves, the fluttering of the fireflies’ wings. She was so quiet, yet so beautiful, and the God of the Day fell in love with her, for no one can resist the beauty of a mermaid, even less a Goddess one.</p>
<p>He tried to go at her encounter, but he couldn’t swim back, or there wouldn’t be a night, and the World needed the balance of Day and Night. Frustrated, he dove into the ocean, determined to see her again at the end of the next day. What he didn’t know was that she had seen him too. His light, even though brief and distant, touched her heart, for most of what she knew was darkness, and even though Night could be restful, it also could be dreaded. But he didn’t seem afraid of her. That was the first time she had seen not a pale and cold, dim light, but a brilliant, colorful, warm one. It was beautiful, and love bloomed in her heart.</p>
<p>The next day, he waited for her just above the Ocean, and as she approached, his colors mingled with hers. She tried to come closer to him too but couldn’t reach him. His heart yearned for her, for he had been lonely for so long. She wanted to meet him also, in love for his pure, bright light, because all she knew before was darkness, for she was the Night. He painted the sky using their colors at each’s day ending, as gifts and messages of his love for her. He did it day after day, falling more and more in love with her as observed the beautiful mermaid swimming through the sky, bringing the stars with her; before having to dive into the Ocean again. The beautiful mermaid Goddess, touched by his love, fell deeper in love too. She tried to approach him also, little by little, the moon becoming more brilliant as she did so, reflecting his sunny light. They also chanted to each other, and when they sang together, all types of Music were born, and many creatures of the World learned to chant during the day and during the night.</p>
<p>One day, she decided to stay and wait for him. When he swam back to the sky, his colors mingled with hers. Then, she painted a message to him with their colors, telling him to meet her at the end of the day. He received the message and waited anxiously as the day passed and he swam his way through the sky; and that day, the clouds had the forms of mermaids. Then the end of the day came, and he began to swim into the Ocean, but stayed a little longer just above the water, waiting for her. And when she emerged on the dark sky, she swam towards him and dove into the Ocean with him. That night was dark as it had never been till then, for the moon was always on the sky during the Night.</p>
<p>Darkness covered the World as the Goddess of the Night stayed deep into Ocean with the God of the Day. The World cried for them to come back, because without them, there weren’t songs and colors anymore, just coldness and solitude and deep silence. The beautiful mermaid heard the cry, and with pain in her heart, she left her beloved merboy, understanding that they could never be together, for the World needed them two, but not together. Her tears dropped down the sky as she swam away, feeling as if carrying the weight of the world, followed by his tears; as he tried to follow her, bringing with him a new day, even though he knew they couldn’t be together.</p>
<p>That day the Rain was born, created by their tears. Flowers bloomed through the World, having all the colors of Day and Night. One particular flower remained open during the night, and in the night, it glowed with the light of the moon. That’s why this unique flower is called “Lunar Tears,” the flower of love.</p>
<p>Rain covered the world day and night, and once again, the World cried, but this time, for their pain. The World also loved their God and Goddess, even though it seemed they couldn’t be together. Heartbroken, they tried to meet each other again, even knowing they couldn’t be together forever, or else the World would plunge in eternal darkness and solitude once more. They decided, at least, to try to meet two times a day. She would meet him at the end of the day, and they would be together for some time before he dove back into the Ocean. And he would meet her at the end of the Night, and they would be together before he arose up the sky, bringing a new day. From these encounters, Aurora and Twilight were born.</p>
<p>Some days, the moon can be seen even during the day, a sign that the beautiful mermaid Goddess is getting closer to her beloved merboy. Some nights, the moon isn’t on the sky; it’s said that the Goddess of the Night decided to stay a little longer with the God of the Day, and these nights are called nights of the New Moon – a sign of their new encounter.</p>
<p>Sometimes, she stayed a bit longer, just a bit more, little by little every Night. From these longer encounters, Autumn and Winter were born. Sometimes he was the one who wanted to stay a bit longer, just a little bit more every day. And from these encounters, Spring and Summer were born.</p>
<p>That’s the story of two mermaid gods and a love that wasn’t supposed to be. But their love was strong and beautiful, overcoming the odds – and changing the World. Until today, he shapes the clouds in all types of forms, as a gift to her. And she arranges the stars, as a gift to him. These gifts are what we call “constellations” and “shooting stars,” and it´s said they grant wishes made with pure love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>